1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an improved method and control circuit for use with a multi-phase voltage converter. In particular, the present application relates to a control circuit that allows for the programmable shut down of individual phases of the multi-phase voltage converter when the output current drops below a predetermined threshold.
2. Related Art
The number of phases included in a multi-phase voltage converter is typically selected or determined based on the thermal requirements of the circuit. Further, it is common to select the number of phases in the converter based on the number of input and output capacitors required at the maximum output current. That is, multi-phase voltage converters are typically designed based on the maximum output current provided by the converter. However, at output currents that are less than the maximum output current, these converters operate less efficiently. Indeed, at lower output currents, the efficiency of such multi-phase voltage converters would be increased if the number of phases were reduced.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a control circuit for a multi-phase converter that allows for the programmable elimination of phases.